


Act I

by laughingalonewithducks



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall, Loki lands on Midgard, and proceeds to live up to the label of 'chaotic neutral' as best as he can (while subtly attempting to rule the world).<br/>At the same time, however, one Anthony Edward Stark decides that thwarting the wave of insanity sweeping the world is in his best interests (after ruling the world, of course).<br/>It's a good thing they're enemies.<br/>Nick Fury <i>very much</i> wants them to stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act I

**Author's Note:**

> So, another series in the works.  
> All I can say is that there will be FrostIron in the later works, along with Smartass Family.  
> This is also based (loosely) on the formation of the First Triumvirate.  
> I just like ancient history okay stop judging me.

_No, Loki._

Loki fell.

~~~

Somewhere outside of a certain volcano in Iceland, a shooting star landed.

If anyone had been watching that night, they would have seen a young man (or what looked like a young man, anyway) claw his way out of the crater and limp off. They then would have gone and congratulated their dealer on the quality of the drugs he'd bought this time around, because people didn't fall to the ground from god-knows-where, create craters in said ground, and then _walk away from it._

~~~

The first thing to do, Loki decided, would be to change his shape. He wasn't as ignorant as his brother when it came to Midgardian matters, and he was well aware that the organisation that had cordoned off Mjolnir had probably caught his likeness on camera, as well. It would probably be in his best interests to avoid getting caught for a while.

It was probably _also_ be in his best interests to avoid Thor (and Asgard as a whole) for a while, or at least until the fuss died down. 

Loki really hated it when his plans collapsed. He hated it even more when they collapsed because his bastard of an adoptive father decided to reveal that he was adopted (and also of the Jotunn race), right before going into an incredibly convenient coma at _precisely the wrong moment._

On second thoughts, maybe he wouldn't be returning to Asgard after all.

(Midgard, or rather, Earth, was probably more fun anyway.)


End file.
